


I Can't Believe it's not Dennis!

by paddyspub



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dennis is just Mac's imagination in this sowwy, M/M, this is a super short fic but im semi happy with the outcome??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddyspub/pseuds/paddyspub
Summary: Just my take on what went through Mac's mind during his time with Ms. Reynolds. He is a very inconsiderate bed partner in this fic I apologize in his place.





	I Can't Believe it's not Dennis!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first in a lot of ways, from being my first fic on AO3, first fic in the iasip fandom, and my first fic in general! Sorry if it's not so good.
> 
> Also name is inspired by fake butter, I'm sure you know the one ;))))

Barbara Reynolds is, undoubtedly, Dennis' mother.  
  
She has his angular bone structure, and the sharp looks she gives is enough to give Mac flashbacks to moments of Dennis' own displeasure. If he squints hard enough, he can project Dennis' image onto her body easily.  
  
Mac pretends to forget this as he watches Barbara slip out of a white robe, her body completely bare otherwise.  
  
As she glides towards him, he tries not to think about how, from a forwards angle (and if he focuses hard enough) her chest looks almost flat.  
  
As she pulls him to the bed and lays down on her back, he urges himself to throw away any thoughts of Dennis in the same position, waiting for him.  
  
This proves to be increasingly difficult the farther he and Barbara get. It feels like no time has passed before he's thrusting into her, and the waves of physical pleasure override Mac's thoughts, allowing his mind to wander.  
  
He lets himself imagine Dennis sprawled out, looking up at Mac. His body completely exposed, Mac starts off at Dennis' face then works his way down. As he does so, his mind's eye admires the way Dennis' torso seems to rise and fall with each ragged breath, and he feels himself push into Barbara with more enthusiasm. He picks up the pace the lower down Dennis' body he gets, but as he reaches the hips he feels himself pause internally.  
  
A feeling of shame creeps up and Mac realizes his eyes are tightly shut. He opens them, revealing Barbara, eyes shut and humming quietly with what he assumes is pleasure.  
  
As he stares her down, Mac can't help but see a projection of Dennis' face, eyes shut and skin flush. He shuts his eyes again, suddenly much more self conscious in his fantasy, as if he was scared Barbara herself could see the images running through his mind. He quickly lets his mind run wild, however, as he feels himself getting close.  
  
Desperation takes over as he opens his eyes once more, this time willing himself to see Dennis in the figure laid out in front of him. It isn't difficult, and he soon finds himself trying to keep from uttering his name as it repeats itself in his head. _Dennis, Dennis, Dennis._  
  
Mac feels the familiar warmth of pleasure pooling to his lower abdomen and his movements become more erratic. He chokes on his own breath as he pulls out and, after a few strokes, finally gets his release, large spurts landing on ~~Dennis'~~ Barbara's stomach.  
  
Exhaustion soon sets in and Mac leans over Barbara as he collects himself. A few moments pass with him still on top of Barbara, before he shuffles awkwardly to a new spot on the bed and collapses, all but forgetting about her as he quickly drifts into a deep sleep.  
  
Barbara can only lay there, slightly stunned at Mac's lack of awareness towards her. She sighs discontentedly, eventually getting up to open a drawer at her bedside to pick out one of her own toys to finish off the job.


End file.
